Halloween: The Destiny of Michael Myers
by Smith J
Summary: After Tommy and kara escaped the minions of Thorn, they vanished.. but what was the true story behind Thorn? What happened to Jamie during those years she remained Wynn's captive, and what happened to Michael and Danny?
1. Part I: Prelude

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story almost six years ago, and completed it almost four years ago. You can see the completed thing on Halloween Fanfiction.It is a very long, complex novelisation. Why, you may ask? For many reasons, but the main is to continue one of the greatest sagas of horror ever created. This story takes place between Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers and halloween: H20. That's right, I've found ways to emulate the stories. This novelisation contains profanity, violence, and of course, Michael Myers.

* * *

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

_Make him the cutest, that I've ever seen._

_Give him two lips, like roses and clover._

_And tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

_Mr. Sandman, I'm so alone._

_Don't have nobody, to call my own._

_Please turn on your magic beam,_

_Mr. Sandman bring me a dream..._

_

* * *

_

**HALLOWEEN;**

**The Destiny of Michael Myers**

By Smith J.

_"Michael!"_

**-Judith-**

_"Michael...Michael stop!"_

**-Laurie-**

_"Uncle Michael, please don't hurt me!"_

**-Jamie-**

_"Oh God...Michael?"_

**-John-**

_"Michael, don't kill me. Please.."_

**-Kevin-**

_"Michael."_

**-Stephen-**

**Part ****I**

The Ties of Blood and Water, The Evil, and The Sacrifice of Jamie Lloyd

**_Prelude._**

Haddonfield, Illinois

May 14, 1980

The sun shone brightly across the city of Haddonfield as all the children were laughing happily, still glad that it was the last day, and school was finally over for the summer. One of the favorite hang-outs was none other than the Haddonfield Village Diner, which not only had the best food at cheap prices, it also had a park right next door, making it an ideal place for all the teenagers to go to. And on this particular day the entire area was overflowing with teenagers, many of which sported rollarskates. Several radios were playing different songs, making it practically impossible to hear the chirping birds overhead.

Inside the diner, many of the booths were occupied by teenagers, who were busilly chatting away while eating hamburgers and french fries. The juke-box was on, and loudly played the Ramones' hit, _Rock and Roll High School. _At one particular table, two girls named Marcie Sadrine and Donna Price were engaged in a lively discussion. Marcie, 17, had long, dark frizzy hair which complimented her blue eyes. Donna, 16, had blonde hair which she just recently cut into the 'feathered' fashion.

Donna swallowed her french fry, "Leif Garrett is getting old, but he is still so fine."

"No, "Marcie argued, "John Travolta is fine. Besides, I heard Leif does drugs."

"Yeah, like John doesn't?"

Marcie looked at her friend, "What? Did you hear he did?"

Donna smiled as her eyes spotted a figure not too far away, sitting at a booth, "Hey, look over there."

Marcie casually looked to where Donna was pointing, "Oh god, it's her! I heard she never left the house."

"I know! Look at her! Now she looks like she's on drugs, huh?"

Marcie held her finger up to her mouth as she swung her head around quickly, "Shhhh! You know she probably heard you!"

"So what?"

Marcie shook her head, "I don't know, I kinda feel sorry for her. You know, her friends all were killed. I knew one of them."

"Oh, which one?"

"Lynda Soles."

"Yeah, the cheerleader!" Donna took a drink of her Pepsi Free.

"Yeah, when I was in JV Cheerleading, she helped me learn hand springs."

"Was she like, nice?"

"Yeah, she was. But she was also boy crazy. I think she dated like ten guys in her grade."

"Ewww. So, uh, how many guys do you think she dated?" Donna pointed quickly over again.

Marcie smiled, "Who? Her? Oh, I don't know. I really don't care."

Donna's eyes lit up as she glanced at the front entrance, "Oh my god! Todd and Randy just came in! Come on! Let's go sit with them!"

Marcie smiled, "No. Do you want them to think we're interested?"

Donna nodded, "Hell yes! Look at Todd...oh man..."

"Okay, let's go."

The two girls quickly stood and left their booth, oblivious to the person who heard their entire conversation.

Laurie Strode sat nervously in the Haddonfield Village Diner, drinking a small glass of red wine. She kept looking over her sholder to the door, waiting impatiently. _Who cares what those damn girls thought? They...they...they don't know what it's like to be me. Some days I'm almost happy, but those days are far and between eachother._

She then turned around and watched as a young couple, both of whom graduated two years before her, cuddled together in the next booth.

"Hello Laurie," Dr. Samual Loomis smiled.

Laurie gasped as she turned to him, obviously shocked. When she saw him, she happily sighed and stood to hug him, "Hello Sam. I'm so glad you've come."

Sam sat down across from her, "When I said I would always be here for you, I meant it."

Laurie smiled, seeing the burned scars on his face. _He has those because of me, _Laurie thought. She sighed, "Well, I do need you."

"It can wait, however..."

Laurie's eyes wandered up to him, puzzled.

Sam continued, "Untill I congratulate you first on your upcoming wedding. I plan to attend."

Laurie, hurtfully, tried to smile but was unable to, "There isn't going to be a marriage. And that's partly why I need you."

Sam nodded, and quietly gave Laurie all the time she needed to continue. He noticed that she didn't look healthy. Her sholder-length hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and the bangs that covered her forehead were practically weighed down against her skin. She also had deep circles under her eyes.

"Sam, I don't know where to begin. It's...it's the dreams mostly. Seeing all those people, my friends, dead. It's Michael. It's learning about my real parents, my dead sister. My whole life was a lie."

Sam nodded, understandingly. He took Laurie's hand, and offered a compassionate face.

Laurie began tearing in the eyes, "And...oh god...I've committed a horrible sin. Look at me. No really, look at me. I'm a mother. I was to be married. But...well...the nightmares, they've changed me. Jimmy and I, we were always fighting. I...I had an affair with a student at my college."

Sam didn't even flinch, he just nodded knowingly, "An ordeal such as the one you dealt with will lead you to find many things surprising. You will act on impulses and thoughts."

Laurie swiped away a tear, and had a sip of wine, "And that's not all. I'm pregnant again."

Sam smiled, "That's good news."

Laurie shook her head, "No. It's not. Sam, the child is Nolan's. He's the coed at my college."

"Oh."

"Sam, Jimmy...he went to court. They had some shrink...er...court psychologist, sorry, examine me. They found me mentally unfit to have Jamie, so...they...they just GAVE her to him! I've lost my baby!"

Sam sighed and stood. Laurie stood as well and hugged him, oblivious to several stares in the room.

The two sat back down. Sam gave her his hankercheif.

The waitress, Marna, came to their table, "Hi, uh, can I take your order, sir?"

Sam smiled, "I'll have a cup of tea. English, if you have it."

Marna smiled and wrote the order into her notepad.

"Um...can I have another red wine please?"

Marna nodded and walked away.

Laurie looked up with wet eyes at Sam, "I can't live here anymore. This town, my parents, Jimmy...I need to leave."

Sam nodded, "Then leave! You can go on a long vacation, or even move to another state..."

Laurie took a breath, "No. I need to bury all the memories. I need to die."

Sam shuddered, "Laurie, I don't think..."

Laurie cut him off, "Not literally. I mean...well, Nolan and I talked about this. He's agreed to come with me, but no one else will know except you. Sam, Laurie Strode must die. But I must get on with my life somewhere far away from here. If I just...move away, people will find me. I don't ever want that to happen."

Sam thought, "You mean something like a ruse. Faking your own death, changing your name, that sort?"

Laurie nodded.

Sam continued, "Why did you come to me?"

Laurie shook her head, "Well Sam, I trust you for one. Also, I can't go to the police because there isn't a valid reason for me to do it. Chances are Michael will die soon in that hospital. But we both know that's bullshit."

Marna brought Sam his tea.

"Thank you," Sam said, not smiling.

Laurie waited for Marna to leave, "I know it sounds ridiculous. It sounds like I'm running off on some spur of the moment thought. But trust me Sam, I NEED THIS. I need to forget the shit in my past and try to make something of myself."

Sam offered, "You know you might get Jamie back someday."

Laurie sighed, "I keep telling myself that. But ya wanna know the truth? Jimmy...the courts...their right. As a single mother, I am unfit. I'm like a zombie most of the time, just walking around like an empty shell. I don't want that for Jamie. My baby, well, I'll have Nolan to be there for me. But not here. Not Haddonfield. Not as Laurie Strode."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "Laurie, you do understand that even if I was to help you pull this off, your wish would be granted in the most deadly plain way. You can NEVER see your parents again. You can NEVER see Jamie again, or any of your friends, nobody. When your parents die, their inheritance cannot go to you, it will all be gone."

Laurie nodded, "It won't be easy, but it's really for the best, I think you know that..."

A long, long silence.

Sam deeply sighed, "Okay. I can only promise I'll try. I may be able to pull a few strings with the governer. He owes me a favor or two."

Laurie half-smiled, then quickly grasped Sam's hand, "One more thing, before we go any further..."

"Yes?"

"Jamie. Please, you must do this for me...watch over her. I don't know if Michael will ever even walk again, but even if he doesn't, please, keep track of her from time to time. Don't let what happened to her happen to me. And if you ever meet her, oh god, don't tell her about me. I'd rather she thought I died, than have her know I just left her."

Sam nodded, "Of course."


	2. Part I: Chapter 1

_"He's here to kill that little girl and anyone else who gets in his way!"_

**-Loomis-**

_"I miss her."_

**-Jamie-**

_"Boogeyman, Boogeyman! Jamie's uncle's the boogeyman!"_

**-Schoolkids-**

_"Perhaps there's nobody that knows how to stop him.. but I've got to try."_

**-Loomis-**

_"Die.. you.. son of a.. BITCH!"_

**-Rachel-**

_"Jamie, get down!"_

**-Meeker-**

_"Michael Myers is in hell.. dead.. buried, where he belongs."_

**-Loomis-**

_"Jamie.. No! Jamie! AAAHH! No!"_

**-Darlene-**

_"No! No! No! NOOOO! No!"_

**-Loomis-**

_"Rachel... Rachel.."_

**-Jamie-**

_"He made you stab your mother! He MADE you! You need to help me, Jamie!"_

**-Loomis-**

_"Can you kill him?"_

**-Jamie-**

_"She.. she can stop the rage, Michael! The rage.."_

**-Loomis-**

_"Uncle? Boogeyman...?"_

**-Jamie-**

_"You.. look.. just like me.."_

**-Jamie-**

_"You want the girl, Michael? Want the girl.. let's play a game.. come get the girl, Michael!"_

**-Loomis-**

**1.**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**October 31, 1989**

Halloween

The Haddonfield Police Station was dimly lit, the lighting outside made a grim, grimy glow that seemed to symbolize Halloween itself.

Sheriff Ben Meeker sat at his desk, looking at a picture of his deceased daughter, Kelly Meeker. _We got him. I'll be damned. How the Hell can a man survive a round of fire and still walk? Maybe Loomis is right. He just might be the face of evil. Either way, he'll rot in prison. Hell, I should go right in there and shoot his ass. Kelly didn't deserve to die. She didn't do anything wrong. Maybe DeLoris Baxter is right, maybe Halloween should be banned. A lot less kids would be killed, then._

Jamie Lloyd walked quietly into Ben's office, "Sheriff Meeker?"

Ben looked up. Everytime he sees Jamie, he thinks of last year when she stabbed her fostermother. He saw her at the top of those stairs, looking down at him. Sissors were in her hand, covered in blood. _Dr. Loomis at the time thought she was evil, too. But then, later, he said Jamie was acting under the influence of Michael. He said Jamie wasn't dangerous, but I saw her eyes. I saw those eyes, which are now looking at me again, only this time they are full of sorrow._

Jamie stood very still, waiting for him to speak next.

Ben put down the picture of his daughter, "I talked to Dr. Onward. He told me Dr. Loomis is stabalizing."

Jamie was happy to hear that. Then she remembered what she wanted to ask, "Did you call my fosterparents?"

Ben shrugged, "No one answered at the cabin. Were still trying."

Deputy Marc Smith entered the office, "Sheriff, we administered the thaurazine into Myers. He should be sleeping within a matter of minutes."

Jamie cocked her head, "Can I please see him before I leave?"

Ben hesitated. _I guess it's best if she sees him behind bars. That way she'll know he can't get her anymore. _"Come with me."

Ben led Jamie to the cell that occupied Michael Myers, who just an hour ago was trying to slaughter Jamie, but is now quietly sitting on a bench.

Jamie couldn't read into his mind. It was a total blank.

Ben saw Jamie staring at Michael and decided to speak up, "The National Guard will take him to a maximum security facility where he will stay till the day he dies."

Jamie remained somber, "He'll never die."

Even though Ben is a very logical person, he knew that Jamie was probably right. _God, I really hope he dies._ "Okay, take her back to the clinic."

Officer Tim Jacobson nods at Ben and puts his hand on Jamie's sholder.

Jamie took one last look at her uncle, then followed Officer Jacobson out of the jail area.

* * *

Outside the Haddonfield Police Department, Dr. Terance Wynn flips his cigarette to the ground. He was dressed entirely in black, including a black robe and a black fedora. _This is it! After an entire day of walking around Haddonfield, I'll get what I came for. I suppose this is now or never._

Terance walked to the back door. He picked the lock. _This is easier than I thought! To think, not only will I get Michael, I'll get the little girl as well! Thank you Thorn for giving me this role in life. You've opened up my world with new possibilities and probabilities. _

Terance walked into the Jail. He saw a lone guard standing by Michael's cell. Terance took out his gun, which had a silencer, and shot the officer.

Officer Chris Chromarty fell before he knew something happened.

Terance set two small sticks of Dynamite against the bars of Michael's cell. He then ran for shelter.

* * *

Outside the Haddonfield Police Department, Tim Jacobson let Jamie crawl into his car through the driver's side, then he sat in as well. He didn't like what he saw when he looked at her. _She looks like any nine year old, except she looks like she's been through Hell. Her ripped-up princess costume has blood stains all over it. She looks like her mother, they have the same eyes. Oh, that poor girl. No telling what will happen to her now. The Corruthers are fair people, but the death of Rachel may drive them to put her up for adoption. Richard is a kind man, he'll want to keep her. Darlene is another story though._

Jamie stopped breathing. Her vision blurred. Her sight went from the dashboard to jail bars. She knew she was looking through Michael's eyes again. _Something is going to happen..._

Both Jamie and Tim jumped at the sound of an explosion coming from the police station.

Tim opened the door, "Wait in the car!" He ran to the station doors.

Terance pulled out a second gun and began shooting stunned police officers.

Because of the smoke and confusion, many of the policemen couldn't see the gunman, so they shot where they thought the gunman was.

Officer Gerold Wallace accidently shot Officer Kevin McGill, who shot back at Officer Wallace.

Ben Meeker grabbed a shotgun. He entered the hallway, "Spread out!" Ben hid behind a trash can.

Terance continued to fire. He watched many of the men fall.

Tim Jacobson entered the room. He was shot in the jaw, and fell.

Ben squinted and saw a man in black shooting a gun. He lifted his gun, aimed, then fired at him.

Terance was shot in the sholder. He grimanced in pain, but was able to controll himself. He hollored out, "Sorry Sheriff Meeker, your services are no longer required!" He then shot Ben five times.

Ben Meeker thought of his dead wife Loretta. Then his dead daughter Kelly. _Michael, I swear you'll die. You'll pay. I'll see to it no matter what..._

As the smoke cleared, Terance walked into Michael's cell.

Michael began walking towards him.

Terance remained calm, "Thorn."

Michael stopped, and tilted his head.

Terance withdrew a needle and injected Michael with a mutated form of Narcinal, which had a green tint to it.

Michael passed out within seconds.

* * *

Jamie entered the Haddonfield Police Department. She had to know if Michael had escaped. But, more than that, she felt what could only be described as a force drew her in deeper. Eventually, she saw corpses of dead policemen. She tried not to look at them as she walked on. 

**_"JAMIE, COME TO ME!"_**

Jamie heard a voice in her head, but she didn't understand it. She walked up to Michael's cell. The bars were ripped up, and there was a small fire around it as well. _Oh God! Why didn't I just run away? Michael's out! He's gonna kill me! Help me, God!_ Jamie, with tear-filled eyes, cried out, "No..."

Terrnace entered the room.

Jamie saw a man in black approach her. She knew he wasn't her uncle Michael, but she also knew he wasn't there to help her, either, "No!"

Terance smiled, "Jamie, come with me."

Jamie ran. She went down a small hall, and saw a door. She opened it, and stepped outside. She saw her uncle, and he was being pushed into a white van. She stopped, and blinked. _Why are they doing that?_

Terance grabbed Jamie, not concerning himself with her screams. He then stuck Jamie with a needle.

Immediately, Jamie began breathing slower. She cried out again, only this time it was weaker, "no!"

Jamie fell into Terance's arms. He frowned, "Poor girl, it's not your fault you're a Myers."


	3. Part I: Chapter 2

2.

**Smith's Grove, Illinois**

**November 3, 1989**

Jamie awoke. _No! No? What happened? Where am I? This isn't my room. My head hurts. Michael! He's coming for me!_ Jamie jolted up.

Terance entered the room. He saw Jamie, looking a lot better than she did three days ago, sitting up in bed. He smiled, "Good morning, Jamie Lloyd."

Jamie looked at Terance, "Who are you?"

"My name is Dr. Terance Wynn. You are at the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital." Terance saw no reason to lie to her now, but soon she'd have to know the truth.

Jamie started shaking, "Michael! He's loose! He's..."

Terance interrupted her, "Shhhhhhh! It's okay! You're safe, I promise! Tell me the last thing you remember."

Jamie thought, images in her mind seemed blurred and unfocused, "I remember the police station. There were dead bodies. Michael was gone..."

Teranced interrupted her a second time, "Jamie! That never happened! Michael never escaped. He's still there. Remember last night? At the children's clinic? You had an eptileptic seizure. Nurse Rosa Palsey drove you here, immediately. Remember?"

Jamie sat silently, "No. I don't remember."

Terance smiled again, "Memory loss is common in these cases. Don't worry, your memories will return soon, I promise. And if it makes you feel any safer, we have guards all around the hospital, inside and out."

Jamie sniffed, "It won't do any good."

Terance put his hand on her sholder, "Why not?"

"He's not just my uncle, he's the boogyman."

Terance grinned, "There's no such thing as the boogyman. Your fosterparents left only three hours ago. We didn't want to wake you so they left. They were very heartstruck because their daughter died."

Jamie felt like a hand slapped her across the face. _Oh God no! Rachel! Rachel is dead! I remember! She was in the attic! She was stabbed in the heart. Her eyes were open, she was looking at me!_

Terance watched as the girl began crying. For an instant, he felt that what he was doing was wrong. _Remember, Thorn does know best. Everything done here is for the best._

Terance decided it was time to leave, "I'll be back later. Get some sleep. I'll wake you as soon as your fosterparents arrive. Goodnight."

Jamie watched him leave, and then she still continued to cry. _Why does Michael have to do this? Why does he kill everyone? Everyone died because of me! Tina, oh God Tina, she let Michael kill her so I could escape! Why? And Rachel! God why did Rachel have to die? I just saw her! Oh, Rachel!_

Jamie knew she had to sleep. Normally, she would kneel down beside her bed and pray. But tonight, she decided to pray inside her head, she just felt too weak. She was already begining to nod out.

_Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord me soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. God bless Mr. and Mrs. Corruthers, God bless Rachel, God bless Tina, God bless Billy, God bless me, and God bless Mommy and Daddy in Heaven. Amen..._ Jamie fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of happier times.

* * *

Terance walked into his office. He dialed a number, then waited for an answer.

"Haddonfield Star Ledger. This is Nancy, how may I help you?"

Terance opened his briefcase, "Yes, is Nickolas Thatcher in?"

There was a pause, then, "Yes. Hold please."

Terance took out three manilla folders. Each had a label:

**Myers, Michael A.**,

**Lloyd, Jamie L., **

**Myers, Kevin J. **

"This is Nick Thatcher."

Terance smiled, "Nick, it's your old pal, Wynn."

The voice both deepened and softened, "What can I do for you, doctor?"

"Well, I was wondering if there are any new developments on your paper's hottest story."

There was a short pause, "Well, there is a possible eye witness to the Police station explosion. I can give you her name."

Terrnace nodded, "I'm listening."

"Melody Harris. I guess she saw a white van during the time of the explosion behind the police station. She's supposed to give a full testimony this evening I believe."

"Very good. Anyone else?"

"No. A few people reported seeing Myers, but nothing relating itself to you."

Terance smiled, "Thank you Nicholas. You will be rewarded."

"Thank you."

Terance hung up the phone, only to pick it up again and dialed a second number.

"Hello?"

Terance grinned, "Hello Raymond, it's Terance."

The voice laughed a full, hardy laugh, "Well Terance, I haven't heard from you in a dog's year. How have you been?"

"Fine. How's the wife?"

"She's very stressed out about what just happened. She bought three new locks this morning. But," more laughter, "that doesn't stop her from going to get her hair done."

Terance snickered, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it."

"Well," Terance said nonchalantly, "I need you to bring me someone."

"And who might that be?"

"Do you know a lady named Melody Harris?"

"Melody Harr..Yes! I do know her. She lives right down the street! Nice lady."

"I need her here immediately. Please bring her to me. I need you to start this now."

"Sure thing, Terance. I'll get right on it. But out of curiosity, what did Ms. Harris do?"

Terance hung up the phone. He looked down at the folders. These reports themselves were not for the public eye, but for his personally. He opened the first folder, inside were several pictures of Michael Myers, several of him as a boy, one of him shortly before he escaped Smith's Grove in 1978, and one of him at Ridgemont Federal Institution. Besides the photographs, there were several reports, many made by Dr. Loomis.

_**Name: Myers, Michael Audrey**_

_**Age: 32**_

_**City: no official address**_

_**Address: no official address**_

_**DOB: October 13, 1957**_

_**Mother: Myers, Margaret Hill (deseased)**_

_**Father: Myers, Peter Thomas (deseased)**_

_**Sister: Myers, Judith Margaret (deseased)**_

_**Sister: Strode, Laurie (deseased)**_

_**Any/Other Relatives:**_

_**Niece: Lloyd, Jamie Lee**_

_**Uncle: Myers, Jonathan (deseased)**_

_**Aunt: Myers, Amy Sue (deseased)**_

_**Grandmother: Myers, Mary Lou Angles (deseased)**_

_**Grandfather: Myers, Charles (deseased)**_

_**Grandmother: Hill, Kathryn Nordstrom(deseased)**_

_**Grandfather: Hill, Jacob Evan (deseased)**_

_**Cousin: Myers, Kevin James, Sr. (deseased)**_

_**Cousin: Myers, Suzanne Lynn (deseased)**_

_**2nd. Cousin: Myers, Kevin James, Jr.**_

_**Brother in Law: Lloyd, James Allen (deseased)**_

_1957-Michael was born at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital._

_1963-Michael complains of hearing voices and has dreams of violent nature._

Margaret Myers, Michael's mother, went to psychiatrist Dr. Frank DeKaro, telling him that Michael had recently heard voices. Apparently the voices told him to hate people. Also, he had violent dreams, and got in several fights at school, not to mention a few with his sister, Judith Myers.

_1963-Michael stabs sister Judith to death._

On October 31, 1963 Michael stabbed his sister Judith Margaret Myers to death in her bedroom, supposedly after seeing her and her boyfirend, Gary Hunt, make love. Michael was found by his parents, Peter and Margaret Myers.

_1963-Michael admitted to Smith's Grove/Warren County __Sanitarium._

Apon recogmendation from Dr. Frank DeKaro, local psychiatrist, Michael was admitted into Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium on November 2, 1963. There, Dr. Samuel Loomis was put in charge of him. He logged in an extensive 480 hours with Michael over the following six months.

_1964-Michael sentenced to Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium._

On May 5, 1964, Judge Walter Ward sentenced Michael to the Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium. Dr. Loomis advised Michael be sentenced to the Litchfield Mental Institution. But the review board felt Dr. Loomis' reports to be misleading, and instead used Dr. Robert Foster's notes instead. Dr. Loomis commented that he would keep Michael as a patient.

_1965-Michael's parents, Peter and Margaret, die in car __crash._

Shortly after leaving Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium, Peter and Margaret Myers were involved in a head-on accident on Hardin Rd. Michael was handed over to the state. Laurie was adopted by Morgan and Pamela Strode. Her adoption records were sealed.

_1978-Michael escapes Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium._

On October 30, 1978, Michael Myers broke free from his room at Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium. After creating panic by letting other patients escape, Michael stole a state car driven by Dr. Samuel Loomis and nurse Marion Chambers.

_1978-Michael kills 16 people. Shot 13 times and set on fire. Survived._

Michael returned to Haddonfield, Illinois. There, he killed 16 people. It appears he was trying to find his younger sister, Laurie Strode, 17. Dr. Loomis, who was able to attain a car due to Dr. Terance Wynn, chief administrator, returned to Haddonfield. He, while working with Sheriff Leigh Brackett, shot Michael a total of elevin times throughout the course of the night. Laurie shot him a total of two times. At the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Dr. Loomis set Michael on fire. He survived.

_1978-Michael taken to Russelville Hospital._

Michael was taken to Russelville Hospital on November 1, 1978. There, he was treated for his bullet wounds and severe 1st. degree burns. He remained there for three months.

_1979-Michael admitted to Ridgemont Federal Institution._

On January 14, 1979, Michael was transported from Russelville Hospital to the Ridgemont Federal Hospital. He was put in Maximum security under the request of Dr. Samuel Loomis. He was in a coma, and Dr. Kieran Thorpp, head surgan, stated Michael would be a parapalegic for the rest of his life.

_1983-Security from Michael discussed_

Ridgemont Federal Hospital Chief Administrator Richard Hoffman, went to trial against Dr. Samuel Loomis over wether Michael should stay in maximum security. In the end, judge Leonard McGill granted Dr. Loomis' requests be met.

_1988-Michael to be sent from Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium to Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium._

Despite Dr. Loomis' protest, after a ten year tenure, Michael was ordered to be sent back to Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium where he was to be put in maximum security facilities.

_1988-Michael revives and escapes confinement._

_On October 30, 1988, transfer personal from Smith's Grove/Warren_

County Sanitarium officialsarrived at Ridgemont Federal Institution to pick up and transfer Michael back to Smith's Grove. During the transfer, Michael revived and killed four hospital personal. He managed to steal a truck from Penny's Truck Stop and headed for Haddonfield.

_1988-Michael returned to Haddonfield and killed 11 people trying to get to neice, Jamie Lloyd._

Michael returned to Haddonfield on October 31, 1988. Dr. Samuel Loomis, along with Sheriff Benjamin Meeker, tracked down Michael. Because Laurie Strode has died, Michael tried to kill her daughter, Jamie Lee Lloyd, 8. While trying to kill her, he killed 11 Haddonfield residents. A police squad found Myers several miles outside of Haddonfield, close to the Lost River. According to the state police, Myers was shot at least 12 times before falling down a well, which also enveloped TNT that exploded.

_1988-89-Unknown. Michael's whereabouts unknown._

It is uncertain how Michael survived the police shoot-out or the TNT explosion. Deputy Gordon LeVille stated that there was a small opening in the shaft that led to the river. It is possible he escaped, but very unprobable. After that, no one knows where Michael resided. Three things are sure: Michael's wounds were mended, Michael was fed, and Michael was protected.

_1989-Michael returns to Haddonfield. Kills ten people trying to kill his niece, Jamie Lloyd._

Michael came out of hiding and killed eleven people trying to reach Jamie Lloyd, who was residing at the Haddonfield Children's Clinic. Dr. Loomis, along with Sheriff Benjamin Meeker, set up a stingoperation to capture Michael at his house in Haddonfield, it worked. Michael was captured and arrested. He was taken to Haddonfield Police Station, where Dr. Terance Wynn broke him out.

1989-Michael resides at Smith's Grove/Warren County Sanitarium.

Note-Michael's great grandfather, Fredrick Nordstrom,

also heard voices before killing numerous people. This suggests possible inherited traits.

Terance then flipped a few pages and read his favorite paragraph written by Dr. Loomis:

**_August 8, 1963- Spent 4 hours in therapy with Michael. He continues to keep his true self hidden inside. But, it seems, when I talk to him I can feel the anger he has for me. Sometimes, if I look hard enough, I can see the anger. This in itself is all the evidence I need to support my conclusion. Michael is indeed evil. Pure and simple. Being a professional psyciatrist, I know many of my colleagues would not share my analysis, and I wouldn't blame them. But the fact is Michael is extremely dangerous. I honestly believe there may be a deeply hidden agenda inside Michael, but I am also convinced his motive is nonexsistant. Michael will kill again, I am sure of it. Next therapy session will be August 11, 1963. I expect no changes in condition, he's waiting for something._**

Wynn went through the papers untill he found one that had his handwriting on it. He began writing:

**_November 3, 1989. Michael is showing similar behavior as he did previously. Although heavily sudated, Michael sits straight up, motionless. I will begin experimenting on him next week. I believe it will be safe, Thorn operates on Samhain. As a preliminary safety precaution, he will be administerred 20cc of Thaurazine before experimentation begins._**

Terance shut Michael's folder. He then opened Jamie's. There were three school pictures of her, as well as a picture of Jamie next to her mother, Laurie. Also, there was a report on Jamie not to dissimilar from Michael's. He read the report.

_**Name: Jamie Lee Lloyd**_

_**Age: 9**_

_**City: Haddonfield, Illinois**_

_**Address: 299 Oak Hurst St.**_

_**DOB: April 24, 1980**_

_**Mother: Laurie (deseased)**_

_**Father: Lloyd, James Allen (deceased)**_

_**Stepmother: Lloyd, Clara Higgins**_

_**Foster-mother: Corruthers, Darlene Higgins**_

_**Foster-father: Corruthers, Richard Lee**_

_**Any/Other Relatives:**_

_**Aunt: Myers, Judith Margaret (deceased)**_

_**Uncle: Myers, Michael Aubry**_

_**Aunt: Lloyd, Kathy Jo**_

_**Uncle: Lloyd, Zachary**_

_**Grandmother: Myers, Margaret Hill (deseased)**_

_**Grandfather: Myers, Peter Thomas (deseased)**_

_**Grandmother: Lloyd, Gertrude Knoll**_

_**Grandfather: Lloyd, Henry (deseased)**_

_**foster-grandmother: Strode, Pamela**_

_**foster-grandfather: Strode, Morgan**_

_**Great Uncle: Myers, Amy Sue (deseased)**_

_**Great Uncle: Myers, Jonathan (deseased)**_

_**2nd. Cousin: Myers, Kevin James, Sr. (deseased)**_

_**2nd. Cousin: Myers, Suzanne Lynn (deseased)**_

_**3rd. Cousin: Myers, Kevin James, Jr.**_

_**Foster-sister: Corruthers, Rachel (deseased)**_

_**Other: Jamie's mother, Laurie, was adopted by Morgan and Pamela Strode. And Jamie was adopted by Richard and Darlene Corruthers.**_

_1980-Jamie was born at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. _

_1980-Mother died in car accident._

Laurie died on impact south of Russelville on Carpenter Road. Jamie was not in car.

_1986-Father and Stepmother died in car accident._

James and Clara Lloyd wereinvolved in afatal car accident. James died on impact, Clara died in Haddonfield Memorial Hospital.

_1987-Adopted by Richard and Darlene Corruthers._

Friends of the Lloyds, the Corruthers were officially the legal guardians of Jamie on December 3, 1987.

_1988-Attacked by uncle, Michael Myers. Survived._

Jamie attacked repeatedly. Due to efforts made by her foster-sister Rachel Corruthers and Dr. Samuel Loomis, Jamie was able to flee.

_1989-Admitted to Haddonfield Children's Clinic. Suffured severe emotional trauma following attack by Uncle in 1988. Stabbed foster-mother several times with scissors. Admitted to Haddonfield Children's Clinic on November 12._

Dr. Samuel Loomis, local psychiatrist, began treating Jamie, under approval of Dr. Max Hart. Jamie began showing signs of improvement on February 4.

_1989-Telepathic Link formed with Uncle, Michael Myers. Attacked again by Uncle, Michael Myers._

On October 30, Jamie had what appeared to be an eptileptic seizure. Dr. Max Hart decided it was best to open her trachea, but was interviened by Dr. Loomis. Dr. Loomis claimes she would stabelize and she did. It appears Jamie was suffering from a "telepathic link" with her uncle. It is unclear wether this link was the real reason behind Jamie attacking her foster-mother.

On October 31, Jamie had many seizures, each time she had a telepathic vision. Dr. Loomis knew of this power, and tried to use it to stop Michael. He suceeded. Michael Myers was arrested and sent to the Haddonfield Police station. There, Dr. Wynn and two followers attacked the station. Jamie was there, drugged and kidnapped in the process.

Terance decided to update the report. He put the paper in the typewriter and began typing:

_1989-Jamie Awakens in Smith's Grove._

_On November 3, Jamie has revived from the drugs administored. As suspected, still in shock. Within a week, Jamie should be ready for experimentation._

Terance then closed Jamie's folder. He proceeded to open the third one and read what was inside:

_**Name: Myers, Kevin James, Jr.**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**City: Kansas City, Kansas**_

_**Address: 5246 Gardner St.**_

_**DOB: June 18, 1976**_

_**Mother: Myers, Suzanne Lynn (deseased)**_

_**Father: Myers, Kevin James, Sr. (deseased**_

_**fostermother: Sheridan, Robyn Starr**_

_**fosterfather: Sheridan, William (deseased)**_

_**Any/other relatives**_

_**Grandmother: Myers, Amy Sue (deseased)**_

_**Grandfather: Myers, Jonathan (deseased)**_

_**Grandmother: Lynn, Sara Jo**_

_**Grandfather: Lynn, Phillip (deseased)**_

_**Uncle: Lynn, Harold (deseased)**_

_**Great Uncle: Myers, Peter Thomas (deseased)**_

_**Great Aunt: Myers, Margaret Hill (deseased)**_

_**2nd. Cousin: Myers, Judith Margaret (deseased)**_

_**2nd. Cousin: Myers, Michael Audrey**_

_**2nd. Cousin: Strode, Laurie (deseased)**_

_**2nd. Cousin: Lloyd, James Allen (deseased)**_

_**3rd. Cousin: Lloyd, Jamie Lee**_

_**Foster brother: Sheridan, Todd**_

_1976-Kevin Myers, Jr. was born at Litchfield Hospital._

_1984-Kevin Sr. and Suzanne died in plane crash._

_1984-Kevin's grandparents, Phillip and Sara Lynn, take charge of him._

Phillip and Sara were officially legal guardians of Kevin on March 7, 1984.

_1986-Phillip dies of heart failure. Sara put in rest home._

On October 30, 1986, Phillip was found dead in his bedroom. Dr. Derek Baxter, claims he died of heart problems. Sara, in the anguish, blamed Kevin for her husband's death. She claims he must have startled Phillip, which caused the heart attack. Local psychiatrist, Dr. Alfred Carrington, says Kevin was in shock and concluded that he had nothing to do with the tradgic death.

Sara put Kevin up for adoption on November 29, 1986.

_1986-Placed in care of William and Robyn Sheridan._

_1987-Adopted by William and Robyn Sheridan._

William and Robyn were officially legal guardians of Kevin on January 3, 1987.

_1988-William Sheridan killed in car accident. Kevin was involved, but survived._

On October 31, 1988, Kevin was at a friend's (Terri Goodward) house engaging in a Halloween party. Kevin had told several friends at the party that he was having visions of dead people, all of whom he didn't know. Around 12:45 p.m., Kevin called William telling him that he really needed to go home.

Around 1:10 Kevin was picked up. On way home, Kevin reported he "saw someone picking up sissors and stabbing someone.". This apparently caused him to panic which resulted in William loosing control of the car.

The car rolled off of Mulhullen Rd. where it proceeded to crash into an oak tree. William died on way to St. Jude Hospital. Kevin was unharmed. Robyn was very supportive to Kevin and did not resent him for her husband's untimely death.

* * *

Terance looked up from the paper with an expressionless face. He clicked his speaker on, "Dawn, could I please see you for a minute?"

Quickly, Dawn Thompson, 28, entered the office. She was quite pretty, with light brown hair that was held back in a ponytail.

Terance spoke softly, "Am I right in assuming that you did these reports all by yourself in one week?"

Dawn looked worried, "Uh, yes Dr. Wynn. Just like you asked. I worked around the clock until they were finished to your specifications satisfactorally."

Terance shrugged, "Well then..."

Dawn gulped.

"Don't be surprised this Friday when you discover you have yourself a raise. These are great. I couldn't have done better myself."

Dawn blushed, "Why thank you, Dr. Wynn."

Terance lowered his voice, "Have you finished the book I gave you?"

Dawn looked down, "Almost. I've never even heard of Thorn, but it certainly is a powerful story."

Terance grinned, "It isn't a story, Dawn. It's reality. Thorn is as real as you or I." Terance lifted his left arm. On the wrist was the Thorn symbol.

Dawn began to understand Terance a little better, "So your certain

Michael's evil is directed right from Thorn?"

Terance tilted his head, "Well, I've known Michael for over two decades. I can honestly say he is the evilest entity on Earth. But Michael himself is not the cause of this evil. It's too anchient, too violent. And Thorn is the center of this evil. The druids helped create it, and this is what it is today. I have spoken with Thorn, in dreams and visions, and I can tell you right now the evil that is in Michael is unstoppable, but not unpreventable."

Dawn's eyes widened.

"Join Thorn, Dawn," Terance soothingly commanded, "and you wont have to face the evil on the opposite side, but be behind it, out of it's reach. It's up to you. Half of the hospital is joining me. I could use a good secretary like you."

Dawn stared at Terance, "A lot of what the book you gave me makes sense when I hear you. I'd be lying if I said no, I don't want to join. I do."

Terance smiled, "Welcome to the family, Dawn. The ceremony will be tonight."

Dawn smiled, but this time she did not blush.


End file.
